


【柚天】粟光

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊现实背景，4cc自由滑之后，脑洞不合理，本来牛哥是没空回来的，只是为了剧情服务罢了。＊临时脑洞，就这一段，没了。＊ooc，与他们无关，都是我胡说，谁上升谁全家被肺炎打败。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【柚天】粟光

比完了。

回到后台的更衣室，关上门的那一刻阻隔了全部的欢呼和喧闹，剩下的只有胸口鼓动的心脏，它还努力地营造着声响，证明他没有沉入深沉静寂的海底。

挺好的，全满贯，真是一件值得恭喜的事。

四大洲的金牌很好看，曾经他也有一块儿，也是唯一的一块儿。

金博洋靠在角落的凳子上静静地坐着，脑子里回放的是刚刚自由滑滑行时候的感受。

起跳，腾空，却没能如愿旋转。

空掉的4s和4t让他下场之后就颇为懊恼，但是面对全程都会被直播出去的镜头，他没办法表现出来。压下心头所有的不甘，将那些藏在笑容背后，屏幕上的他依旧是那个软软的，笑的甜甜的金博洋。

他抬起手遮住眼睛，阻隔掉仰起头来就会直射进眼底的灯光，炽热的灯光让他的眼睛酸酸的。

曾经在外万众期待下登场，却一次又一次狼狈地摔倒。他咬紧牙从冰冷的冰面上爬起，摇摇晃晃地继续坚持下去，可却有人觉得他已经放弃了。

他无从分辨，无从抗争，同样，也无从倾诉。

也许这两年经历过太多，以至于现在的他对自己表现已经麻木，他就像被包裹在巨大的茧里，与外界的接触似乎隔着一层厚厚的隔膜。那些攻击和谩骂，网络上的留言与诋毁，他都不想去回应。

曾经他也会去看那些刺眼的字词，甚至在午夜之时痛恨自己的不够争气，他难过、无力、懊恼，可终究改变不了任何现状。

他沉入低谷。

那里山川枯萎，冰河冻结。

那个时候他也曾想过，很多事情如果不是这样的发展，那么对他，对很多人来说，是不是会更好一些？他不必背负着所有人的期望，不用考虑他身上关于名额和成绩的压力，不必接受来自其他人的恶意，他就像年幼时那样，单纯的喜欢滑冰，喜欢滑行起来风在耳边呼啸的感觉，喜欢跳跃时的腾空与飞翔。

回不去了。

他在成长。

成长需要付出的代价便是如此，他不可能再像当年那样，只做一个喜欢跳跃甚至会忘了滑行的孩子。他需要改变，按照那些规则去改变，按照那些人的喜好去改变，甚至付出努力后，也未必会见到任何结果的改变。

可是现在想想，有时候自己的改变又有多大作用呢？跳跃越来越难以稳住，努力去争取的艺术分并未收到什么反馈，他依旧是他，裁判眼中那个只会跳跃的选手。

他深吸一口气，重重地吐出来，运动后的手脚现下有些发凉，他应该起来去换衣服了，很快就是表演滑，他回来前要求了尽快出场的。

“哐啷！”更衣室的门被人撞开，金博洋被吓到迅速地坐直，放下手看进来的人。

闯进来的羽生满脸歉意地和他点着头示意，金博洋向他身后看去。还好没有一直在跟拍的摄像机，他不想让人看到自己这样颓然的样子。

羽生现在每次出来比赛的时候，在他的身后随时都会跟着日本媒体跟拍的摄像机，他的一举一动都会被那架机器忠实地记录下来，并且不知道会在什么时候，被日媒公之于众。也许是三年，也许是五年，还有可能是十几年。他一直都知道日媒藏母带的厉害程度，甚至有不少粉丝发出了想要偷母带看羽生的声音，这他都清楚。

回想当初他在网络上看到的一段视频，摄像机就那样跟着推开门进入更衣室的羽生，那时候科尔亚达刚刚脱下裤子，还好只是那一瞬间，否则画面一定太美不敢看。

羽生有些手足无措地现在那里，金博洋觉得他好像哪里怪怪的。

“Yuzuru？”金博洋试探地唤了他一声，软软的，轻轻的，似乎只有两个人能听到。

金博洋不知道他在紧张什么，他不应该是欣喜和激动吗？明明拿到了他一直耿耿于怀的金牌，达成了全满贯的记录，为什么还会有些紧张？

“博洋……”羽生的声音还有些抖，比往常的音调高了一度，金博洋觉得他确实是有些激动。

“嗯……我在。”他应到。

“我终于获得这块金牌了。”羽生似乎在憋着一口气地说着。

“恭喜。”

金博洋愣愣地看着他点点头说到。

他知道的，羽生拿到了金牌，而自己连台子都没有。想到这里，他的心口不免得有些抽痛。

他为什么要强调这个呢？是让自己为他开心吗？可他又有什么好开心的？这个人那样耀眼，拥有无上的荣耀，而自己却什么都没有，他低下头，看着空空的手掌。

什么都没有。

羽生见他低下头一时也有些急，他快步走来站到金博洋的面前手扶上他的肩膀，温热的触感隔着衣服传来，他身上还是那件正红色的中国队队服，衬得他格外的白皙。

“我是说……”羽生吸了一口气，“我获得了金牌，终于可以和你表白了，博洋，我喜欢你。”

金博洋猛然抬起头，呆愣的眸子看向那人坚定的眼底。

他大脑里一片混乱，似乎分不清楚羽生刚刚究竟说了什么，他隐隐约约地听到一句。

喜欢？

羽生说他喜欢他？要和他表白？

金博洋似乎觉得自己好像出现了幻觉，这是他做梦都没有想到过的场景，在梦里，他永远都是在追逐着羽生脚步的那个人，从未想过，终有一天，羽生会回过头，站在他的面前，和他说，喜欢。

羽生清晰的面容映在金博洋的眸子里，他眨了眨眼睛，不敢相信。

“我……我知道，可能有些太仓促，但是……我想过很久了，博洋，不接受也没关系，不喜欢我也没关系……”

“我喜欢！”金博洋突然说到，说完后又咬了咬唇。“我一直喜欢，从小就喜欢。”

“我说的不是作为你的偶像，而是作为一个平等的，独立的个体，博洋，我喜欢的是你这个人。”羽生强调。

他急于解释，担心金博洋理解有误，他也确实激动的有些语无伦次。

金博洋点点头。

“我……知道你的意思，我明白。”金博洋也有些急，“我和你的想法是一样的。”

“真的吗？博洋也像我喜欢你一样喜欢我的是吧？不要否认哦，你采访的时候说过好多次喜欢我，我都记录下来了哦，所以博洋是答应我的追求了？”

羽生言语间还不忘自己的小腹黑，大有金博洋反驳说他不喜欢就会播放出来他采访画面做证据一样。

“嗯。”金博洋笑着答应到，可爱的虎牙自羽生进门后第一次露了出来。

“我听教练说，博洋明天也要去多伦多，我们可以同一趟飞机了。”羽生高兴的说。“13个小时有博洋陪着，我好开心。”

之后的四大洲gala，羽生暗搓搓地在谢幕的时候滑到金博洋的身边，第一次，光明正大的，在全世界面前牵起了他的手。

——END——


End file.
